Pain Of The Aftermath
by LunarFullbuster25
Summary: Natsu came back from a mission with a big surprise. Ur! When Gray comes back to the guild from his mission, you would imagine his reaction. He tries to talk with her, but she ignores him. Some days later, Natsu tells Gray he's kicked out of the team and is being replaced by Ur. Gray walks out of the guild depressed. He and some of his friends leave to train. Then all goes to hell.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Welcome to my second story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Four days ago_

"Wow!" Natsu yells. He was in need of money so he took a quick job by himself (Happy wanted to go on a job with Wendy and Carla instead). His mission was to defeat some vulcans at Mt. Hakobe. He finished the job but a storm came. He was camping out in a cave he found. He decided to explore the cave because he was very bored. Which brought him to where he was now. He was standing in front of a giant piece of crystal.

"What is that?" He asked no one. He narrowed his eyes. When he realized what he saw, he gasped. His eyes became wide. Inside the crystal at the very back, was a woman. She had her eyes closed. She had dark purple hair which she kept at chin length. Natsu stared at her through the crystal. _I have to get her out._ He thought. He started up his magic and hit the crystal. Nothing happened.

"Dammit," He swore. He attacked it again. This time a crack grinned and hit it again. An even bigger crack was made. He kept hitting the crystal and it kept cracking. Then with one final hit, it shattered. He ran forward and jumped to catch the woman. When he caught her he ran back through the cave to where his stuff was. Lots of rock were falling down back where the crystal was and he didn't want to get hurt.

He laid the woman down and checked for a pulse. He was surprised but relieved when he felt a gentle beat. He found an extra shirt in his bag and put it over the woman so she would stay warm. He then sat down and waited for either the woman to wake up or the storm to pass.

* * *

Natsu was starting to get bored. Actually, he started getting bored three hours ago. He thought the woman would wake up a couple minutes after he saved her but nope! It's been three hours of just staring at her. He wished he brought Happy or Lucy with him. Heck, he wouldn't mind Gray at this point! He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a groan. He looked down and noticed the woman shifting on the she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Natsu.

"Who are you?" She asked, slowly sitting up. "And where am I?"

"Well, first off, I'm Natsu!" He said grinning his usual grin. He extended his hand to shake hers. She looked at his hand with a blank, almost bored expression. Natsu looked at her.

"Uh, what's your name?" He asked, pulling his hand back. She looked him up and down.

"Ur," She said. Natsu's eyes almost came out of his head.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "Did you just say Ur?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She said. Natsu kept staring at her. As soon as she told him her name, Natsu's thoughts went straight to Gray. He remembered Galuna Island, and Gray telling Happy, Lucy, and himself his tragic past. But, Gray said Ur was dead. So this couldn't be her! Right? Natsu decided to ask some questions instead of just assuming it wasn't her.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, sure," She said.

"Are you a mage?" He decided to ask her. He didn't want to just go out and ask her questions she might not be ready to answer just yet.

"Yes," She answered.

"Okay, what type of magic do you use?" Natsu asked. He was both hoping and fearing she would say ice make. Hoping because, well, Gray would be so happy. But he was also fearing because if it is possible this was Ur, would Gray leave the guild to go continue his training with her?

"Ice make magic," She answered, a slight smile coming to her face. She seemed like she was remembering something. Natsu took a deep breath.

"Where do you live?" He asked. He was going to ask if she knew Gray or Lyon, but decided against it.

"Isvan," She answered. Natsu was starting to get the feeling that this is the Ur Gray talked about.

"Have you ever heard of the guild Fairy Tail?" He asked. He never knew how Gray found his way to the guild, so he was guessing Ur had once told him about it.

"Fairy Tail! Of course I've heard of that guild. My old friend Gildarts is in it. Well, I think he still is," She answered. "Why do you ask?" She asked.

"Well, I'm in the guild, see!" Natsu showed her his shoulder. She looked at it and smiled.

"Is that guild still destructive?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, I don't think that's ever changing though," He answered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He took a deep breath. He was going to ask.

"Uh, do you know someone named Gray Fullbuster?" He asked. Her smile left her face and was replaced by a frown.

"Why do you ask?" She said, frowning.

"Well, he's in Fairy Tail too, and when we found a guy named Lyon on a mission, Gray told us about his childhood and that included a woman named Ur. And now with the information you told me, I know it is you," Natsu said.

"What, you didn't think it was me before?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't believe it. Gray told us you sacrificed yourself for him. To the rest of us it sounded like you died, but he still believed you lived on in the ice. But after the ice melted, he believed you were now living in the ocean," Natsu said.

"Well, it is me," Ur said with a smile.

Natsu grinned at her. He looked outside and noticed the storm stopped.

"Do you want to come back to Fairy Tail with me?" Natsu asked. Ur thought about it. If this Natsu kid was in Fairy Tail, that would mean she's in Fiora. And that meant she had nowhere to stay.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do," She looked at him with a smile. Natsu grinned and held his hand out. She grabbed it and got pulled up.

"It takes about three hours to get to the guild so do you want to get some lunch at the town?" He asked.

"Sure, why not," She answered.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back!" Natsu yelled, kicking the guild doors open. Ur and himself had got off the train before sunset so the decided to just go to the guild right away.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, flying to Natsu.

"Hey Happy," Natsu said. Happy looked behind Natsu and noticed Ur.

"Natsu, who's that?" Happy asked. Natsu turned around and looked at Ur and grinned. Everyone in the guild looked at them when Happy asked.

"Everyone, meet Ur!" He said while stepping to the side so they could all see in the guild said hi except for the two people that didn't do anything.

Cana gasped. Cana knew Ur. Gray had talked to Cana about her and showed Cana a picture of her. They were best friends so they told each other things nobody else knew.

Master Makarov had been staring wide eyed at Ur. She could have been one of the ten wizard saints. But he also knew about her from Gray. But Gray told him she had died, so how could she be here?

 _*A couple hours later*_

"Well Ur, do you like the guild?" Natsu asked her. It had been a couple hours since they had gotten there and Ur had been fitting in perfectly. And it also seemed she was having a good time with everyone. Too bad Gray was on a mission and wouldn't be back for another couple days.

"Yes I do. It's very friendly here. No wonder Gildarts liked it here," She answered.

"Well it's getting late and I'm going to head home. My friend Lisanna over there," He pointed to Lisanna and smiled back at him and started to walk over. "Is going to take you to Fairy Hills. That's where you can sleep," Natsu told Ur.

"Okay, thank you Natsu. Have a good night," Ur said.

"No problem, night!" He said. "Happy! Time to go home," Natsu yelled.

"Coming!" Happy yelled. "Bye everyone!" Happy yelled. The guild said yes to both Natsu and Happy when the left.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna," Lisanna said when she got over to where Ur was.

"Hello, I'm Ur," Ur said smiling.

"Well, you ready to head to Fairy Hills?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes I am, shall we go," Ur answered. Lisanna smiled and they both headed out of the guild.

* * *

 _*Present day*_

"Thank you so much sir," The man says to Gray. Gray had to take a job to get rent. And if he didn't have enough money by the end of the month, he might be in the guild's infirmary for a little while. His landlady is not the nicest.

After getting his reward, he headed to the train station. His job took him four days because it's pretty hard to catch bandits who use teleportation and one other type magic each. One of the bandits used egg knock magic along with the teleportation magic. It reminded him of Nano. And Nano reminded him of his journey to Fairy Tail. And that reminded him of Ur and Lyon. He missed them both, even though Lyon is in a guild of his own with new friends and a new dream. But he still missed him. And Ur. He misses her so much. Even though her death happened years ago, the wound was still fresh whenever he thought about it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the whistle of the train. He got on the train and chose a seat with nobody else. _I need some sleep._ He thought to himself. He didn't even realize how tired he was until he sat down. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He had a feeling something good had happened at the guild while he was gone.

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter! Did you all like it? I know it seemed like this is going to be a Natsu and Ur story but don't worry, this is a Gray story ;) Please follow, favorite, and lots of reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Wow I feel super bad for the long wait. Here is chapter two, I hope you like it. Sorry for all the mistakes.**

* * *

"Hey Ur!" Natsu yelled. He and Happy had just gotten into the guild and had spotted Ur hangang with Mira and Makarov. Ur looked over at Natsu and waved at him to come over. He headed over to them, oblivious to the look a certain someone was giving him.

"If you keep that up, you're going to drill a hole through his head," Laxus said. Cana looked over at him.

"Whatever," She went back to her barrel of alcohol. She didn't care about the looks her friends were giving her.

"Seriously Cana, you've been giving Natsu that look ever since he brought that new person to the guild, whats wrong? Do you know her or something?" Loke asked. Cana looked at him with a blank expression.

"Shouldn't you be in the celestial spirit world?" She asked.

"Don't be mean, I was just asking a question," He defended himself.

"I'm going on a job," Cana said, then walked over to the request board.

"Don't forget Gray is coming home tonight," Loke yelled over to her. The eight of them were going out to a bar tonight. It was going to be Gray, Loke, Cana, Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Gajeel. Most people wouldn't expect to see them all friends, but in reality, they always hung out together. Whenever someone was having a bad day or was upset, they would get together and have fun. The reason they were getting together tonight was because Gray's birthday was in a week. And whenever one of their birthdays was coming up, they would spend every night from a week before the day, and hang out having fun. Gray, Loke, and Cana were the ones who started it. Then Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen joined them. And then finally Gajeel joined them. None of them really know how this weird group was made, but nobody really minded. Cana sighed.

"Yeah, see you later," She mumbled. She then left with her small job.

 _Time skip_

Cana opened the doors to the guild. The sun was going down and she had just gotten back from her job and was looking forward to a nice cold beer. She looked over to the table where she usually sat. Loke waved at her to come join him. She started heading over there. She sat down and looked over towards the bar to tell wave at Mira for a beer. She saw Ur getting her coat on and started leaving the guild. Maybe Gray won't see her till tomorrow and he wouldn't be all upset tonight. Who knows.

* * *

Gray jumped up with a gasp. He looked around. _I'm still on the train._ He thought to himself. He had just woken up from a nightmare. The train whistle went off and he looked out the window. The train had just gotten to Magnolia. The sun was beginning to go down, and he knew he had to get tot the bar where he would be meeting his group of friends. He started heading to his house to change his clothes. He turned a corner and froze. There, only about fifty feet in front of him, was…Ur? He didn't know. Whoever it is looks just like her. He doesn't know how long he was standing there staring but when she looked up from the ground to see where she was actually going, she saw him. She frowned. Gray decided to take a chance.

"Ur?" He said, his eyes still wide. She looks down then back up. Then she nods. And next thing he knows, he has a tear going down his face. The memories of his master using iced shell replaying over and over again in his mind.

"Yes, hello Gray. It's been awhile," She said, still frowning. He takes a couple steps until he's right in front of her. Then, pulls her into a hug. Now, Gray isn't a big person when it comes to hugs (you could ask Juvia), but right now, he honestly didn't care. He was expecting a bigger reaction from her. Like possibly her putting her arms around him and hugging him too, or maybe her telling him how much she missed him, but all he got was her swinging one arm around him and awkwardly patting him on the back, still frowning. He was wondering what he had done. He hadn't thought he did anything wrong already.

"Well, I gotta go now," She said. This time he frowned.

"Where?" He asked. Wiping his eyes. "Actually, aren't you happy to see me?" He also asked. He was getting worried because he expected her to be at least a little happy to see him, or to at least have a smile on her face.

"First, I'm going to my room. Second, it's a little complicated. But I think maybe we should separate for a little while," She said, rubbing the back of her head. Gray's eyes widened.

"Wait what! We just met up! And not to mention I have thought you were dead for years because of me!" He yelled, his voice slightly desperate. He felt like his heart had fell to the bottom of his stomach. This was not what he wanted! He wanted her to jump up and hug him, smiling. For her to tell her I'm back and to yell at him for missing his clothes. Not this, never this.

"Gray, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not in the best mood with you right now," She answered.

"Well, what can I do to fix it? I'll do anything," He asked. But what he heard next broke his heart.

"I don't think you can go back in time to make it so me and Lyon never found you, now can you," She mumbled, thinking he couldn't hear her. "It's not you Gray, it's me," She said out loud. But Gray didn't hear her. No, he was replaying the first thing she said in his head over and over and over again. He felt as if he couldn't breath. "I've gotta go, bye," She said as she walked past him. He did hear that though. He was lost in his mind. He felt like crying or screaming, possibly throwing up. Maybe even all of them. He was just standing there. It's been a pretty long time since Ur left, he thinks. He doesn't really remember. He just hopes he didn't actually hear what Ur had said. He wishes she said something else, Anything! He stands there, waiting for the wind to take him away so he doesn't have to be in this world.

* * *

"You're an idiot, you know that," Laxus grumbled under his breath.

"Am not! You are!" Gajeel yelled. He had been heading to the bar to meet his friends when he met Laxus going down the same road so decided to walk with him. Bad mistake, he realized. He guessed he forgot they usually just fight when they are not drunk or aren't having a conversation with the group. He looked up when the wind cast a breeze and he caught a familiar scent. Laxus caught it too and they decided to go walk with him too. Yep, they both could smell the one and only Gray Fullbuster. But he was just standing in the same spot it seemed.

Gajeel and Laxus both looked at each other and started walking down the path to meet him. What they saw when they turned the corner to where Gray was, was very surprising.

Gray was just standing there, with wide bloodshot eyes and a look of pure self hatred. He looked horrified and depressed, and you could easily tell he had been crying. Gajeel and Laxus looked at each other with looks of surprise. Then they hurriedly ran over to Gray.

"Hey, stripper, are you with us?" Laxus said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Gray blinked and looked up at the both of them. He pushed Laxus's hands off him and furiously wiped his eyes, upset that two of his friends saw him in a state like this.

"What," He asked, his voice hoarse and shaky. Gajeel and Laxus looked at him with expressions that said what on earth happened. But Gajeel was the one to speak it outloud.

"Gray, are you alright? What happened?" He asked. He had a concerned look on his face, same with Laxus. And if those two had concerned looks on their faces, then something was definitely wrong.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing," He answered, sounding a little unsure of himself. "What time is it?" He asked, trying to quickly change the topic.

"About seven-thirty, we were just on our way to meet up with everyone at the bar," Laxus said. Realization sparked in Gray's eyes. He completely forgot about it.

"Oh yeah, I was just heading back to my place to put my bags away and take a quick shower. I'll see you guys in a little bit. Tell the others for me," He said.

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay?" Gajeel asked once more.

"Yeah I said I was fine didn't I," He mumbled. "See you two later," He said and quickly left. Gajeel and Laxus gave each other a look. For some reason, they knew Gray wouldn't act the same tonight. Laxus looked back to where Gray was walking. He knew if anyone could get Gray to tell them what's wrong, it would be Cana. He would tell her about it when they got to the bar, hopefully she won't already be drunk.

"C'mon, let's go," He said to Gajeel. Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah, let's go,"

* * *

 **First off, so so so so sorry for the big wait. I just became so busy these past couple of weeks that this is the first time I've actually been on the computer. But it's also going to be another long wait because I'm going on another vacation with my family. I feel so bad for making all of you wait. But, I gave myself a challenge. Throughout the entire plane ride to and from where I'm going, I have to at least write three chapters. I promise as soon as I get back I will update. Please, please, please follow, favorite, and especially reviews. Reviews make me feel so good about my writing. I'll see everyone in a couple days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this took a long time! I promise I'll try to explain why at the end. This chapter pretty short to me, but at least it's something. Sorry! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"There you are, you guys took forever," Bickslow said, as Laxus and Gajeel walked into the bar.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We ran into someone on the way here," Gajeel said, as he sat next to Bickslow. Laxus went and sat down next to Freed after ordering a drink.

"Oh yeah, who was it?" Evergreen asked.

"Gray," Laxus said, although the hesitation made Cana worry a little bit.

"What happened?" She asked. Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen all looked at Gajeel and Laxus along with Cana.

"He, well, he didn't look so good," Gajeel started. "We found him when we were walking down here and you could've easily been able to tell he was crying. We asked what was wrong but he said it was nothing and changed the topic by asking what time it was. He then left back to his house to put his bags away and take a quick shower. He should be getting here soon though,"

Bickslow and Evergreen gave each other a worried look and Laxus and Gajeel glanced at each other to see if they missed something to tell the group. While Cana and Freed exchanged worried and knowing looks. The whole group of them all had different relationships with each other. They all had a different relationship with a different person. But Freed and Cana were the only two to have seen Gray crying before.

Cana saw him crying when he was younger. Gray and herself were going on a mission which could possibly lead to her dad. They had just finished the job and were heading back to the guild. Night was coming so they had to set up their camping bag and get ready for nighttime. He had gone to go hunting for food. She thought something happened to him when ten minutes had passed, so she went looking for him. She had found him at a lake, with his knees pulled up tight against his chest, staring sadly at the water. Cana had gone and sat done next to him. Then he did the strangest thing to Cana, he leaned on her and started crying his eyes out. She did the first thing that came to mind. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. After he finished crying he had told Cana about what made him upset. Apparently he had lost his necklace in the woods. At first Cana had thought it was funny that a silly little necklace had made him cry so much, but then he told her who had given it to him. She knew he had a family, but when he told her that his older siblings had given it to him as his eighth birthday present, she knew how much it meant. So they had went looking for it and eventually found it. She learned a lot about Gray that day. First, was how he isn't always that strong, confident boy she always thought he was. She learned that on the inside Gray was mostly scared and depressed. Now to this day, she knows Gray isn't like he was back then. The second thing she learned was that Gray had siblings! Two older siblings! She thought he was an only child, but when he told her about his older sister Violet and his older brother Ash, she knew how much the word family meant to him.

Freed had seen Gray cry once in his life, and it had honestly surprised him. He remembers he was just getting back from his job with his team. He was on his way back to the guild from putting his bag in his house and had saw Gray leaning against the outside of the guild with his eyes closed and an upset look on his face. Freed decided to see what was wrong and walked over to him. He had asked Gray why he was upset. Gray opened his eyes and looked at him and then all of a sudden tears started falling. Freed's eyes widened and gave Gray a awkward hug. When he noticed Gray had stopped crying, he pulled away and asked what was wrong. Gray had told him it was the anniversary of his family's death. Freed had helped him feel good enough to go back inside by talking to him about thinking of the good times instead of the bad. When they got in everything was normal. They went to their normal seats with the group. They were all heading to a bar when Cana pulled Freed aside and asked what happened. She told him about how she knew something was up and Freed told her about what had happened. Then they all went to the bar and Freed and Cana had been looking out for Gray from then on.

"Well, lets hope he shows up soon. We can ask him what's wrong," Evergreen said. Everyone nodded, and Cana decided she would ask Gray what had happened right when he gets here.

* * *

"Dammit," Gray swore as he walked to his house. He had let Laxus and Gajeel see him look like that. He hated it when people saw him look like that. Heck, he hated himself at this moment. First off, he had managed to do something to make Ur pissed at him. In fact, how the heck is Ur even here right now!? He's just going to ask Cana tonight if she knows. Second, why would he let Gajeel and Laxus see him like that. Third, how could he have forgotten about the bar tonight! He sighed.

He walked up to his house and opened the door. He quickly shut it behind him and threw his bag on the couch. He grabbed a new pair of clothes and turned on the shower. He got in and sighed.

"Dammit," He said loudly. He punched his hand into the wall of the shower. He was so angry at himself. And now he just got himself injured. Good thing he can just say he got it on his job. He looked at his hand. It had a couple cuts that were bleeding on it. There were bruises all around his knuckle. He finished his shower and got his clothes on. He put a bandage on his hand and left his house.

He was about halfway to the bar when all of a sudden, he felt something hit the back of his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. The last thing he heard was a male's voice.

"Sweet dreams,"

* * *

"What is taking him so long?" Cana whinned. It has been about fifty minutes since Gajeel and Laxus had gotten here and now everyone was getting bored.

"Maybe he had another break down," Gajeel whispered to Laxus. Laxus nodded, it made more sense than other nonsense Cana and Bickslow were saying.

"I think one of us should head to his house to check on him," Freed said. "Or maybe all of us,"

"No probably just one or two of us," Cana reasoned. Everyone nodded. Gajeel and Laxus looked at each other.

"I think we should go," Gajeel said over Cana, Bickslow, and Evergreen arguing about who was going. They stopped yelling at each other and looked at Gajeel and Laxus.

"I also think that is for the best," Freed said.

Cana sighed. "Fine, but tell us if something happened when you find him," The two boys nodded and then left the bar.

"I wonder what's taking him so long," Gajeel grumbled. He wasn't as concerned as he was when he and Laxus found Gray in the road, but he was upset that he only had two drinks so far.

"Yeah, he better hurry up though, because I was planning on having a fun night. And so far I've only had a couple drinks," Laxus said with a mischievous grin on his face. Gajeel knew he wanted to have a good old bar fight tonight. And to be honest, Gajeel did too. The walk then turned silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts. But then they stopped. They looked each other in the eye, and then turned and sprinted down a street. The scent they caught was something they both had caught before. Blood. And not just any blood at that. It was Gray's blood.

They turned a corner and saw Gray's shirt and a small puddle of blood. They ran up to it and started searching the area.

"Dammit, what happened," Laxus said, kicking a rock.

"How the hell should I know," Gajeel grumbled. "Let's look around a little more, maybe he-" Gajeel never finished his sentence. Laxus thought he was talking to himself, but then he heard a thump and turned around. Gajeel was lying on the ground, unconscious, with three guys around him.

"What the-" Laxus started, but next thing he knew, the ground was rushing towards his face. And the world suddenly turned black.

* * *

When Gajeel woke up, the first thing he noticed was he was in a cell. The second thing he noticed was that his head was pounding and it hurt like hell. He rubbed his eye to try and see clearer. He looked to the left and saw Laxus was lying in the cell next to him. He was still unconscious and was leaning against the wall. He was glad the cells had bars on the outside so he could at least talk to and see people on the other side.

He turned to his right and noticed Gray was there too. _So that's why he was late_ Gajeel thought. He looked around and noticed that he couldn't find anything else besides the magic band on all three of their wrists that made it so they couldn't use magic, and the cuff that kept them from going anywhere on their ankles.

Gajeel sighed. He decided to just sit and wait for Laxus and Gray to wake up. He had a feeling that they wouldn't wake up for a long time.

* * *

 **Okay, I know this took me a long time, and I don't really have good excuses. First off, I had vacation. I had a good time because I went with my friends. Second off, I got sick, like really sick. I couldn't think straight and I was not into writing. I was like that for about a week and it was very tiring. I then had to catch up on school ad that took a couple days. And finally, it's getting up to the last couple weeks of school, so I get so much more work. But on the bright side, when school is over, I'll hopefully be updating once a week during the summer! Well I hope you enjoy this very short and bad chapter. Please, please, please follow, favorite, and especially reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's finally here! I am! Here's the next chapter, I'm so sorry it's really short. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the end, Gajeel was right. It was a very long time before Laxus woke up. Gajeel opened his eyes when he heard a groan. He had tried to fall back asleep but found it to hard. He looked to his right and noticed Gray was still unconscious. He turned to his left and saw Laxus slowly waking up. He watched Laxus try to sit up. He was probably still half asleep, Gajeel thought as he watched Laxus hand slip and he fell back down.

"Shit," Gajeel heard him say. He finally managed to sit up and looked around. He turned and looked over at Gajeel and they made eye contact. Somehow just making eye contact made Laxus realise what kind of situation they were in.

"Has anyone come down at all?" Laxus asked, breaking the silence.

"Not yet," Gajeel answered. Laxus nodded. Gajeel was getting bored sitting in the cell.

"Do you have any idea of why we are here?" Laxus asked. Gajeel thought about it for a minute. There could probably be a million reasons.

"Well, we are all pretty powerful if I don't say so myself, we are all from Fairy Tail, and there are probably a whole bunch more," Gajeel said. Laxus thought that over.

"Do-," Laxus started, but Gajeel cut him off.

"Ugh, how many more questions do you have? We aren't playing twenty questions," Gajeel grumbled, giving Laxus an annoyed look. Laxus glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry I'm trying to get out of here," Laxus growled back.

"Well excuse me for-" Gajeel started.

"Will you two shut up for once in your lives," Gray groaned, trying to sit up. Gajeel and Laxus looked at him. "Your yelling is giving me a headache,"

"Whatever," Gajeel grumbled, leaning back against the stone wall.

"Do you have any idea of why we are here?" Laxus asked Gray.

"Here we go again with the twenty questions,' Gajeel sighed. Laxus glared at him.

"Nope, not a-" Gray started but was cut off by the door opening, and three men walking in. The three Fairy Tail wizards looked at the three standing outside of their cells.

"We are Twilight Doom, a dark guild," The man in the middle started. "You-" He started again.

"Hey," Gray said bluntly. The three men looked at him and then glared. Gajeel let out a small laugh while Laxus just smirked. No matter what situation he would be in, Gray would always be Gray.

"As I was saying, you-" He started again, only to be interrupted by Gajeel this time.

"Could you let us out," He asked. The men looked at him now. Each one took a step up to one of the cells.

"Why would we do that? You are our prisoners," Laxus then got a idea in his head. He looked over at Gray and Gajeel. They noticed and looked at him. They nodded when his eyes told them a plan. They never understood why, but they could always understand each other by looking each other in the eyes. They each looked at the person who was standing in front of each of their cells. And then they all jumped forward. The men were all caught off guard and the Fairy Tail wizards used that distraction to head butt them. The three men fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well that was easy," Gray said grinning, looking over at Gajeel and Laxus. Gajeel grabbed the key from the man in front of him. He unlocked the cuff around his ankle, and then the cell door. He then unlocked Laxus's cell door and cuff and headed to do the same to Gray. Laxus got up and opened the door to see if anyone was coming. Nobody was so he motioned for Gray and Gajeel to follow. The ran down a hallway and saw a window. The noticed they were in an old abandon building that was still located in Magnolia. They opened the window and jumped out. They ran back to the bar the were supposed to be waiting at. They opened the door and noticed a very annoyed Cana. The boys noticed that and grinned.

"There you are! You've been gone for hours!" Cana exclaimed.

"Sorry about that, we ran into a bit of trouble," Gray said, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Freed asked as Laxus sat down next to him, grabbing his drink that was left on the table.

"It was nothing," Laxus answered.

"Well, can we please party now?" Cana asked. They all looked at her and grinned, ready to have a fun night.

* * *

Gray woke up the next day with his head pounding. He got up and groaned. He looked at his clock and noticed it was 9:00. He should get to the guild. He got ready and headed out to the guild. While he was walking he saw Laxus heading to the guild too.

"Laxus!" He said. Laxus turned around and saw Gray. He waited for Gray to catch up to him. When he did they started walking to the guild together.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Laxus asked, trying to start and conversation. Gray thought it over for a second.

"I'm pretty sure Team Natsu is going on a job today. What about you?" Gray asked.

"I'll probably go on a quick job by myself," Laxus answered. The rest of the way they just made small talk. The opened the door to the guild and Gray looked over to his team's table. He frowned when he noticed Ur was there. He had forgotten about her until now. He frowned when he remembered yesterday. Laxus noticed Gray's frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Gray sighed.

"Nothing, see you later," He said, walking over to his team. Laxus just shrugged. He knew Gray would never tell him if he asked. He better just wait for him to open up himself. He said hi to Cana, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen and then grabbed a request and left.

* * *

Gray sat down next to Wendy when he got to his table. She smiled at him and he smiled back. But it was fake. Luckily she didn't notice.

"Hey ice princess, took you long enough to get to the guild," Natsu said.

"Natsu, be nice. He just got back from a job yesterday," Lucy said.

"Whatever," He mumbled. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, if everyone is ready," Erza said. "Hey Gray, this is Ur, she is going to be joining us on our job,"

 _Oh great, just my luck,_ Gray thought. "Now, let's head out," Erza said. "Mira, we are leaving on our job now,"

"Okay, have fun!" Mira said. And with that, they all headed to the train station.

* * *

 **I am SO sorry for this long wait! School just ended and it has been a crazy last couple of weeks. But it's now summer! Which means I'm going to be trying to update once a week! Yay! I've got nothing else to say so please follow, favorite,, and reviews! I would like at least 15 reviews before I update again! Have a great day everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back! To me this is pretty early. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

To most of Team Natsu and Ur, it was a very fun job. But to Gray, it was a living hell. Every time he tried to confront Ur, she would either ignore him or tell him to go away with a glare. And then Natsu started saying that Ur was the better ice make wizard and then started ignoring Gray too. And because Natsu and Gray were sharing a room at the hotel they stayed at, Gray had no company because everyone was hanging out with Ur.

"How was the job?" Mira asked when they walked in the next job.

"It went great!" Natsu said. Gray just rolled his eyes.

"So Ur, how did you like your first job?" Master said from where he was sitting on the bar.

"It was fun. I really enjoyed working with the team," Ur replied. Gray rolled his eyes again. He never thought he would say this, but he was getting sick of Ur. Not to mention it's only been three days since she joined the guild.

"I think this should be celebrated!" Mira exclaimed. All over the guild you could hear yells of agreement. Mira started handing out drinks and loads of people started walking over to Ur and asking a bunch of random questions. When Mira got Gray his drink he walked over to where The Thunder Legion along with Gajeel and Cana were sitting and sat down next to Cana.

"Well someone isn't happy," Evergreen pointed out. Gray just grunted and sipped his drink. Everyone at the table looked at him.

"From the way your acting, I have a feeling the job didn't go as well as the others are saying," Freed said looking at Gray.

"Well if you count being ignored by your entire team the whole mission, then no, it was not great," Gray said.

"Why would they be ignoring you?" Laxus asked. Gray just shrugged.

"I know why Ur was, Natsu usually ignores me almost as much as I ignore him, but I don't know what I did to Lucy, Erza, and Wendy," He answered.

"Wait, why is Ur ignoring you?" Evergreen asked.

"Well, she's kind of pissed at me at the moment. I don't know what I did, but she does not want to be anywhere near me at the moment," Gray said, drinking the rest of his drink. "Well, I'm heading back home now. See you guys tomorrow," They all said bye and then he left.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by the same way. Team Natsu, along with Ur, would go on a bunch of jobs. And during all the jobs, they ignored Gray. And then one day, it all changed.

Team Natsu and Ur were heading out to do another job. But when they were halfway to the train station, they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked. They all turned and looked at him. Lucy looked sheepish and Wendy looked guilty, but the others had blank expressions.

"Gray, we have something to tell you," Erza said. Gray looked at them all confused. Lucy was rubbing her arm and Wendy was hugging Carla close to herself, but Ur now looked proud and Natsu had a stupid grin on his face.

"What is it?" Gray said slowly, looking at each of them.

"Well, you see-" Lucy started, but Natsu cut her off.

"You're kicked off of Team Natsu!" He exclaimed. Gray eyes widened and he took a half step back.

"What?" He asked confused. He didn't do anything wrong, did he?

"Sorry, but you are being replaced by Ur. You're not bad, just Ur is a stronger wizard and we think it will be better for her on the team other than you," Erza said. Gray looked at each of them, hoping it was a prank. Lucy wouldn't look him in the eye, Wendy looked like she was about to cry, Natsu was grinning, Erza looked dead serious, and Ur was smirking at him.

"Well, okay," Gray said. "I guess I'll see you at the guild tomorrow," He then turned and walked away. He was going to go to the guild, but then turned and decided to go home instead. He felt confused and numb. He looked up at his house when he noticed he was there. But just walked past it. He was upset, anyone could tell. He didn't even head home when it started raining. The rain felt right. He approved the weather.

He ended up walking around town the entire day. His clothes were soaked but he kept walking. He didn't care about anything at the moon was coming out so he knew he should be getting back to his house. He wandered around a little longer and then went home.

"Gray!" He heard someone shout. He turned around and saw Gajeel and Laxus walking towards him. He was going to just turn around and go home but decided to wait for them to get to him.

"Hey," He said when they got to him.

"I thought you were out on a job?" Laxus asked. Gray just shrugged.

"Hey you okay?" Gajeel asked looking at him. Gray shrugged again. "You look a little off,"

"Did you guys like cancel your job today or something?" Laxus asked. Gray sighed.

"No, they went," He said.

"And what, you stayed?" Gajeel asked.

"No, they replaced me with Ur. They told me today that I was off the team," Gray answered. Gajeel and Laxus both had wide eyes. They couldn't believe it. Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Erza all had one of a kind relationship. They trusted each other with everything. But for them to just kick Gray out of the team, was pretty rude.

"Wow. Are you like, okay with it?" Gajeel asked. Gray just shrugged. Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other and could tell that Gray was more upset than he was letting on.

"Well, I'm heading home. I'll see you two tomorrow," Gray said. He then turned around and headed home. Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other once more and then headed to their own homes. But they both knew they

would need to help Gray in some way.

* * *

When Gajeel and Laxus got to the guild the next day, they told Cana and The Raijinshuu what had happened to Gray. Cana was angry at Team Natsu for doing that to one of her best friends, and the others were upset. The new Team Natsu came into the guild around 12:00 after they finished their mission. Cana's whole table was glaring at them when they came in. Gray didn't come into the guild until about 2:00. He seemed to have been in a good mood when he first came in. But when he saw Team Natsu, his mood seemed to have dropped. He came over and sat with Cana and everyone. Luckily nobody asked what was wrong, so he had a feeling Laxus and Gajeel had told them.

The day went by slowly for their table. Everyone else were having a good time, but Gray still wasn't super happy. But around 5:00, Elfman asked Natsu why Gray wasn't sitting or hangang out with them. After Elfman asked that, everyone else noticed it and waited for Natsu to answer.

"Well, we kind of-" Lucy started, but just like the other day, Natsu interrupted her.

"We kicked him out of Team Natsu and replaced him with Ur," Natsu said with a grin. Everyone had gone quiet after that. Some people hoped that Gray hadn't heard them all talking about it, but in fact the whole table he was sitting at heard it. And Gray's mood fell down for the second time that day.

"Why would you do that?" Mira asked confused.

"Well, first off Team Natsu couldn't have six people in it because that would be too big, counting Happy and Carla that would be eight, so we needed to lower the number of people," Erza said. People looked at each other and some of them thought that lowering the team to seven instead of eight seemed stupid. "And another reason why is because Ur is just plain stronger than him. She is the stronger ice make wizard," She finished.

Some people thought about it and a couple of them decided that was true. But over at the table where Gray was sitting, everyone was getting super angry. They were all glaring at everyone.

"I think I'm going to go home," Gray muttered. He stood up and dropped his drink off at the counter for Mira to wash and then walked out of the guild.

"Well, I think this calls for a party!" Someone yelled. A series of cheers were heard after that, and everybody started to have a party for Ur being on Team Natsu. Gajeel, Cana, and The Thunder Legion all left the guild with pissed off and upset expressions.

"What are we going to do?" Evergreen asked. She was worried about her friend. They all were.

"I don't know," Freed answered. He was honestly surprised Gray hadn't broken down crying. Because he would've if he was ever kicked out of The Thunder Legion.

"What if we all go on a training trip for a couple of weeks?" Laxus asked. Everyone looked at him. "It could get our minds off of it and we could show the guild who the stronger ice make wizard is," Gajeel grinned. He knew Laxus wouldn't think something like a training trip just for fun.

"I'm in," Gajeel said. The rest of them thought it over for a little bit.

"Sure," Cana said. "I've been wanting to do some training,"

"Let's do it!" Bickslow said. "Do it, do it," His babies copied.

"I think that is a great idea," Freed said. They all looked at Evergreen. She looked at them and smiled.

"When are we leaving?" She asked. Everyone grinned. This was going to be fun. "And one of us has to tell Gray about it,"

"I'll do it," Laxus said.

"Me too," Gajeel also said. "We can head to his house now and tell him about it. Where do you want us to meet you?"

"How about at that bar down the road?" Cana said with a smirk. Everyone looked at her and smirked. Of course she would suggest meeting at a bar.

"Okay, see you there," Laxus said. Then him and Gajeel headed to Gray's house.

"I hope he's home and not wandering around," Gajeel said. Laxus nodded. They got to his house and knocked. A couple seconds later and the door opened to reveal a very tired and confused looking Gray.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He greeted.

"Well, we were all wondering if you would want to go on a training trip with us for a couple weeks," Laxus said.

"Wow you're house looks like a mess," Gajeel grumbled looking behind Gray. Laxus elbowed him in the stomach. "Sorry,"

"It's fine. Who is we?" Gray said looking at them.

"We as in us two, Cana, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and hopefully you," Laxus said. Gray smiled. He was lucky to have friends like them. Friends that would take you away from what is bugging you. He thought over the idea, it would be fun.

"We also want you to come because we want to show the guild who the stronger ice make wizard actually is," Gajeel said smirking. Gray grinned. He was excited about this.

"Well, when are we leaving?" He asked. Laxus and Gajeel smirked at him.

"We don't know. We were going to get you then meet the others at a bar a couple blocks away and talk about it," Laxus said.

"A bar? Really? That's where we are going to talk. Let me guess, Cana decided on that?" Gray said with a small laugh. Gajeel let out a laugh.

"Yeah, it's a great place to meet isn't it?" Laxus said with a sigh while smiling.

"Well are we going to go or just sit here and make fun of people the rest of the night? I'm fine with either but I think the others might be a little upset," Gajeel said smirking.

"Fine, let's go," Gray said locking up his door. The three of them started walking to the bar where they were going to talk about their trip for ten minutes and then probably end up getting drunk the rest of the night.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I also want you to know that I have a new story planned and I'm actually about halfway done it! I wanted to get a head start. Well, please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took awhile. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"I can't believe they talked me into this," Gray mumbled from his seat at the bar. Gray and the group that were going to go training decided to tell master about going training for a couple weeks this morning. So far, the only people here were Gray, Gajeel, and Cana.

Cana was in the back stacking beers in one of her suitcases. She stopped by the bar where Gray was sitting to ask him what kinds he would want for the trip. Which he answered with anything. And Gajeel was talking to Lily about things they wanted to practice, because Lily would go with Gajeel. He didn't mind Lily. Carla got on his nerves a lot and Happy wouldn't stop complaining, but Lily was polite, smart, funny, and he was fine with him going with them.

"This is how you're saying goodbye to everyone," Laxus said as he sat down next to Gray. Gray just shrugged. He didn't really care about saying goodbye to anyone.

"When did you get here?" He asked Laxus, ignoring the question.

"About five minutes ago. I got stopped by Natsu as soon as I walked through the door. I'm surprised you didn't hear him yelling at me, you must have been deep in thought," He answered. "Is anyone else here?"

"Gajeel, Lily, and Cana," He answered. Laxus looked at him.

"You're not very talkative today," He said bluntly. Gray just gave him a half glare. Laxus just rolled his eyes.

"You're finally here, it took you long enough,lightning freak" Gajeel said as he sat down next to Laxus.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, metalhead," Laxus said, glaring at Gajeel, who glared back.

"Maybe I-"

"Will you two shut up," Cana said as she sat down next to Gray. Laxus and Gajeel just glared at each other.

"So, what time are you guys leaving?" Loke asked. Gray looked at him.

"Once everyone gets here," Laxus said.

"Wait, are you coming?" Gray asked.

"Cana already asked but Lucy told me I wasn't aloud to go, she's changed," Loke said. "I'll probably join you whenever she isn't on a job because it will probably get boring since none of you are going to be here,"

"How are you- oh yeah, I forgot about your powers," Gray said.

"Yeah freeze brain, he can teleport with his celestial powers," Gajeel said. Gray glared at him.

"Welcome back from your mission everyone," Mira's voice called out. They all looked to where she was standing and talking to the new Team Natsu.

"It went great! Ur is super strong, she took out like half the bandits!" Natsu said.

"I wouldn't say half," Ur said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, you sure beat more than the ice princess would have!" Natsu exclaimed. The glass that was in Gray's hand shattered.

"Get me when everyone else is here," He mumbled before he left the guild from the back door.

Cana and Loke were feeling bad for Gray, and were feeling disappointed by the way Natsu was acting. Whereas Gajeel and Laxus were angry and pissed at Natsu for saying that.

"What happened?" Freed asked from behind them. Him, Bickslow, and Evergreen had just gotten to the guild and they noticed their friends expressions.

"Just Natsu being a rude jerk to Gray," Loke sighed. Freed looked disappointed, Bickslow looked upset, and Evergreen looked like she was going to bore a hole in Natsu's head with her glare.

"Well, we're all here now. We should go tell master we are leaving," Cana said with a frown, still upset over what Natsu said.

"I'll go get Gray," Laxus said while standing up.

"I'm coming," Gajeel said and went after Laxus. Unnoticed by them, Master Makarov was watching and listening to the who thing from the second floor. He just frowned down at them and looked at Natsu. He shook his head in disappointment. He decided to wait in his office for the group of seven to ask him whatever they wanted to ask him.

* * *

"Where do you think he went?" Laxus asked Gajeel.

"Not a clue. Maybe if we walk farther we can find his scent," Gajeel said. Laxus nodded. They continued walking for a couple minutes.

"I think I can smell him," Gajeel said stopping. Laxus stopped and tried to find his scent also. "This way," Gajeel said. And the both started running to where Gray was. When they got there they saw Gray punching a tree. He had an angry and sad expression on his face and his knuckles were covered in blood. Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other with a look. They both knew they had to act normal because if they sounded like they felt bad for him, Gray would just be even more upset.

"If you keep doing that, that tree will probably fall over," Laxus said, crossing his arms. Gray turned and looked at them. He had his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"What do you want?" Gray asked in a pissed off tone.

"Don't get all mad at us, we didn't do anything," Gajeel said. Laxus hit him in the arm with a look that said not to get Gray even more upset. Gray just grumbled something that neither of them could understand.

"Everyone is here. We were coming to get you so we could all go and talk to gramps," Laxus said. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," Gray mumbled. The three of them walked back in silence with Laxus and Gajeel giving each other glances now and then. Laxus sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He said. Gray stopped walking. He shrugged.

"Yeah," He whispered. "I just don't want to talk about it," Gajeel bit his lip while Laxus was trying to think of a way to make them forget about what happened.

"Well, let's go tell gramps and then we can leave," Gajeel said. Gray and Laxus nodded. When they went in the guild Cana, Loke, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen were all giving Gray sad looks.

"Okay, we're all here so let's tell gramps," Laxus said leading the way to go upstairs. He knocked on the door to Makarov's office.

"Come in," They heard. They opened the door and all went in. Gajeel looked at Gray and noticed he was still looking at the ground. He shook his head and decided to focus on Laxus and Gramps talking.

"All of us are going to go training for a out in Fiora for a little while," Laxus said. Master looked over the group and stopped when he noticed Gray was upset. He sighed and finished looking them over.

"Okay, you may go. You must all watch over each other and don't get to hurt, understood?" He said. Everyone nodded. Cana, Bickslow, Gajeel, Loke, and Lily were grinning while Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen kept a straight face. Gray was still staring at the ground.

"Also, Loke, if Lucy ever summons you, you must go. I do not want her getting hurt because you're not there, understood," He explained.

"Yeah, understood master," Loke said with a smile.

"Let's go!" Cana said with a grin. She started leading everyone out of the office and to the front doors of the guild.

"Stay safe brats," Makarov whispered while watching them exit the guild. Laxus was the last to exit the guild, and before he did, he turned around and gave Makarov a smirk, while Makarov just smiled back.

* * *

 **Wow this took a long time. I hope you enjoyed it. Now for the next like, two chapters, I'm going to skip around and write about what each of them are training and them battling each other. I'm also going to talk about something big that's going to happen so I hope you enjoy that. I think this story will only be around fifteen chapters long, but I don't know. Well that's all! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
